


LO QUE ESCONDEN LOS GESTOS

by MarionSLee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mención de incesto entre hermanos, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En la mente de Natasha, Loki aún no ha desaparecido totalmente. Ella está dispuesta a deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. En el proceso, saca unas cuantas conclusiones interesantes." Escrito como regalo para Obsscure en el AI de la comunidad Theavengers esp. Thor/Loki implícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LO QUE ESCONDEN LOS GESTOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



Natasha miró a uno y otro lado por encima de sus hombros, asegurándose así de que nadie la veía. Con precaución, pasó la llave magnética por el lector y éste le ofreció un suave pitido, acompañado del destello de un piloto verde. Posó la mano sobre la manija de frío metal y entró.

Se suponía que su nivel de autorización dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. le permitía el acceso a aquella zona restringida, pero eso hubiera conllevado darle unas explicaciones al Director Fury que no estaba dispuesta a dar. Así que optó por acceder subrepticiamente, sin que nadie se enterara.

La sala estaba vacía, tal y como sabía que estaría. El aire acondicionado, encerrado, había hecho bajar un par de grados la temperatura. El guardia que solía custodiarla se había encontrado oportunamente indispuesto y había abandonado su puesto, dejando vía libre a que Natasha pudiera entrar.

No pensaba en la posibilidad de que volviera. En realidad, se había asegurado de que tardara un tiempo en regresar, más que suficiente para que ella tomara lo que había ido a buscar y marcharse. Se detuvo delante de la consola de mando, lleno de monitores, que ofrecían distintas imágenes de toda la instalación, de potenciómetros y pequeñas palancas. Giró su cabeza y vio su objetivo. Se dirigió hacia el armario que ocupaba toda la pared oeste. Era un mueble grande, pesado y con puertas de metal que avisaba con su mera estructura de que lo que allí guardaba no era apto para todas las miradas. Tocó la manecilla y, como suponía, estaba cerrada. Pero sabía dónde los guardias escondían la llave: en el cajón bajo la consola de mandos. Con cautela, la tomó y la introdujo en la cerradura. El mecanismo crujió quedamente y la puerta se abrió sin problemas. El interior estaba repleto de baldas, atestadas de pequeños discos duros portátiles de gran capacidad, perfectamente registrados y clasificados con una serie alfanumérica en uno de sus costados. Las recientes pérdidas sufridas por S.H.I.E.L.D. en la base permanente de la organización habían hecho que, todo lo que contenía los servidores, se hubieran traspasado, como medida de precaución, a ordenadores externos. Allí estaba lo que Natasha había ido a buscar.

Paseó la vista por ellos. Sabía lo que estaba buscando y conocía a la perfección el código que utilizaban para etiquetarlos. Cuando lo encontró, lo extrajo de su lugar sin dilación y cerró la puerta para dejarlo tal y como la había encontrado. Regresó sobre sus pasos, en silencio. Abrió la puerta y miró al exterior. No había ni rastro del guardia que custodiaba aquella sala. Si llegaban a descubrir la falta de aquel material antes de que ella pudiera devolverlo, el hombre estaría en un serio aprieto. Sigilosamente, salió al pasillo y anduvo hacia la salida más próxima, sin que nadie se percatara de que la agente Natasha Romanoff llevaba algo que no debía salir de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

****^^****

Desde que había abandonado la base provisional de la agencia, Natasha casi había esperado oír sonar su móvil y escuchar al Director Fury gritándole al otro lado de la línea. Pero eso no había ocurrido. Concentrando su atención en el tráfico, condujo con cuidado por las calles de Nueva York. Pese a la hora que era, casi la media noche, estaban repletas de gente que iba y venía. Se paró en un semáforo y aguardó, pacientemente.

El pequeño disco duro descansaba en el interior de un bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero. Prefería pensar que sacarlo de aquel lugar para estudiar lo que esperaba que hubiera en ella, había sido un acto reflejo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Llevaba una semana pensando y maquinando cómo perpetrar el hurto y las consecuencias que cabría esperar le importaban más bien poco. El semáforo cambió a verde y ella continuó la marcha.

 

Pasó más de media hora deambulando por las calles. En realidad, lo que estaba retrasando era el visionado del contenido del disco duro. Había sido más fácil hacerse con él que encontrar los arrestos para verlo. Pero debía hacerlo. Sin saber bien cómo, vino a su memoria un recuerdo de su adolescencia, de cuando aún vivía en su tierra natal. Las mujeres ancianas decían que, cuando alguien fallecía, sus seres queridos debían ver los restos mortales del difunto, para así poder olvidarlo. Siempre le había parecido una tontería pero esperaba que, en aquella ocasión, volver a ver a quién le había hecho daño tuviera ese catártico resultado. Respiró profundamente mientras asía las manos con fuerza al volante. Era hora de exorcizar demonios.

 

****^^****

Los tacones de las botas de Natasha apenas se escuchaban en el suelo del pasillo del bloque de apartamentos. Estaba oscuro, sólo iluminado por las luces de seguridad que se espaciaban con regularidad a lo largo de éste. No necesitaba más para llegar a su destino. Se sabía el camino de memoria.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó un par de juegos de llaves. Al tacto reconoció las que necesitaba, regresando las otras de nuevo a su lugar. Con cautela, metió una de ellas en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

El salón estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la luz amarillenta de la calle que entraba por la ventana abierta. Todo estaba perfecta y absolutamente ordenado, sin nada fuera de lugar. Natasha se encaminó hacia la sala, donde había una gran televisión plana colgada en la pared, a la altura de los ojos. Sin encender la luz, fue hasta él. Sacó de su bolsillo el disco duro y un cable lo suficientemente largo para conectarlo a una de las entradas traseras del aparato. Se alejó hasta la mesita de café, cogiendo mando que estaba sobre ella y pulsó el botón de encendido.

La luz plateada aún sin imagen lo iluminó todo. Natasha entró en el directorio del disco duro y seleccionó el archivo. Se giró mientras se deshacía de la cazadora y tomó asiento en el sofá. El símbolo de la agencia surgió de repente, junto a una advertencia en forma de texto, que señalaba a espectadores accidentales de estaban transgrediendo, al menos, media docena de leyes federales. Y, entonces, apareció en pantalla por primera vez la extinta y ahora destruida base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y, en medio de ella, el semidios de Asgard llegado a través del Teseracto: Loki.

No había lugar en el mundo más vigilado que una base de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ni el Kremlin. Ni el Palacio de Buckingham. Ni tan siquiera la mismísima Casa Blanca. En cualquier emplazamiento de la organización, por muy pequeño y remoto que fuera, no podías evitar estar continuamente bajo la atenta mirada de cientos de cámaras. No podías hacer nada, ni un movimiento, ni un pestañeo, sin que alguna lo recogiera. La mayoría de los que trabajaban allí terminaban olvidándolo, pero todo quedaba perfectamente captado y almacenado.

Natasha se sentó al borde del sofá, con el cuerpo contraído y las manos fuertemente agarrando sus rodillas. La luz azulada, procedente de la explosión del Teseracto, había inundado la habitación por unos instantes para, a continuación, dejarla sumida en una oscuridad sólo atenuada por las imágenes que salían de la televisión. Loki, el semidios de Asgard, estaba en el centro del recinto. La cámara se había afanado en enfocarlo, haciendo que, durante unos breves segundos, la imagen se distorsionara mientras el objetivo se acercaba a él.

Loki. Tenía algo en su manera de sonreír que le provocaba escalofríos. Algo en su manera de pararse frente a los demás que la hacía apretar los puños y prepararse inconscientemente para la batalla. El semidios emanaba poder, un poder que traspasaba la pantalla, que intentaba colocar bajo su control a todos los que estaban junto a él.

La aparente frialdad de Loki se rompió en los segundos siguientes. De nuevo la luz azul, proviniendo esta vez del cetro que éste portaba, derribaba a hombres de S.H.I.E.L.D. como el viento derriba las hojas caduca de los árboles. Balas cruzaban la gran sala de un lado a otro, todas repelidas por Loki. Fury había sido empujado por Clint, en su esfuerzo por alejarlo de la línea de acción del mortífero rayo azul.

De repente, Loki giró en la pantalla y el aire se quedó contenido en la garganta de la mujer, por lo que sabía que vendría a continuación, aún cuando no había visto las imágenes con anterioridad. Clint intentó enfrentarse al semidios, arma en mano. Sorprendentemente, Loki paró el ataque de Clint con suma facilidad. Entonces, tocó el pecho del agente de S.H.I.E.L.D con el cetro y, al momento, la postura de éste cambió mientras dejaba el arma en su cartuchera.

La imagen era un borrón sin forma aparente. Las cámaras habían ido recogiendo la escena, intentando enfocarlo con la mayor precisión pero, dada la rapidez con la que se había desarrollado todo, algunas escenas eran poco más que rayones sin nitidez. Con la mandíbula apretada, tomó el mando y detuvo la reproducción.

Cerró los ojos y respiró, sintiendo el estómago revuelto y una extraña opresión en el centro del pecho. Natasha había odiado a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida. A muchos de ellos los había matado con sus propias manos y, a otros, se las había apañado para que su muerte se llevara a cabo a manos de terceros, sin importarles el cómo pero sí el cuándo. Ella misma había conocido el dolor de interrogatorios y torturas que la mayoría de personas normales ni siquiera sabían que existían. Había sido privada de agua y alimento durante días, y encerrada en cuchitriles en los que apena había podido moverse. Pero lo que nadie le había podido arrebatar nunca era su determinación, su fuerza, lo que la hacía ser ella misma y la empujaba a permanecer lúcida. Si le hubieran quitado eso, ¿qué le habría quedado? Y eso era lo que Loki le había hecho a Clint: lo había anulado por completo, metiéndose en su mente y acallando todo cuanto era, sin posibilidad de defenderse o de presentar batalla. Natasha pensó que, en verdad, había odiado a muchos, pero el odio que sentía en esos momentos por el semidios asgardiano, estaba muy, muy lejos de cualquier odio que hubiera sentido con anterioridad.

Pulsó de nuevo el botón de reproducción del mando a distancia y el video continuó reproduciéndose. Más rayos lanzados desde el cetro y, de repente, todo se quedó a oscuras. Supuso que aquel había sido el momento en el que la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. se vino abajo. La imagen continuó en negro unos momentos más para, a continuación, pasar a otra secuencia. La conocía bien. Las habían tomado las cámaras del quinjet cuando apresaron a Loki en Stuttgard.

Loki intentando someter a todas aquellas personas en la plaza de la ciudad alemana. Sabía que los sociópatas poseían un celo enfermizo por tener a los demás bajo su control, pero Loki era el rey de todos ellos.

La siguiente imagen fue una dura prueba para las cámaras que portaba el vehículo aéreo de S.H.I.E.L.D. La había tomado en noche cerrada, sin luz artificial y a una distancia más que respetable. Aún así, se distinguía a la perfección a las dos figuras que ocupaban la pantalla en aquel momento. Loki y su hermano, Thor, el dios del trueno.

En lo alto de aquel risco, los dos semidioses se habían enfrascado, aparentemente, en una acalorada conversación. Thor lo había arrastrado allí después de llevárselo del interior del quinjet y lo había estampado, literalmente, contra el duro suelo del peñasco.

Natasha apenas parpadeaba, con toda su atención puesta en lo que se desarrollaba en el televisor. La postura de Loki, aparentemente serena, contrastaba duramente con a la de su hermano, echado hacia adelante, con los hombros en tensión y el rostro crispado por el enfado.

Había algo en aquellos dos que no terminaba de encajar. Por su oficio, había tenido que aprender a leer, no sólo la expresión facial de la gente, sino el lenguaje corporal. Cómo se movían; cómo caminaban o cómo se paraban. Cada acción decía algo, sólo había que estar atenta y saber leerlo. Y aquellos dos tenían un lenguaje corporal extraño, como si sus cuerpos quisieran, inconscientemente, decirles algo.

Thor tomó a Loki por la parte posterior del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él tanto que las narices de ambos hombres casi se tocaron. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ella nunca había tenido hermanos y no conocía los estándares y la política del espacio personal entre familiares, pero podría decir que aquella era demasiada cercanía, incluso para dos hermanos. Ella no le habría consentido nunca a nadie invadir de esa manera su espacio personal. En aquellos momentos, solo se lo permitía tácitamente a una persona. Y se acostaba con ella.

Las cámaras habían recogido sólo la imagen, en ocasiones desenfocada, así que era imposible saber qué habían estado hablando aquellos dos en durante todo ese tiempo. El cuerpo de Thor gritaba el enfado que sentía, la rabia que, a duras penas, contenía. Loki era otro cantar. Su figura se mantenía erguida, desafiante, con hombros perfectamente enderezados y actitud altiva. Pero su rostro, con los labios apretados en finas líneas y la mandíbula en tensión, hablaba de desprecio y de resentimiento. ¿Contra su hermano o contra toda la humanidad? Eso no podía saberlo, pero se inclinaba a pensar que ambos estaban íntimamente relacionados.

De nuevo, la pantalla se tornó negra para aparecer una nueva imagen en ella. Esta vez era la llegada de Loki al helitransporte, vigilado por los hombres de S.H.I.E.L.D. Lejos de parecer un prisionero, el semidios llegó a la base aérea de la organización como si de un rey se tratara, escoltado por su guardia personal. Solo sus manos, atadas a su espalda, clamaban su condición. Natasha miró la pantalla con interés. En toda su estancia en el helitransporte, Loki no se había comportado como alguien a quien le tienen privado de libertad. Más bien al contrario; durante todo aquel tiempo, Loki parecía un alto dignatario esperando a que sus aposentos privados estuvieran listos para ser ocupados. Nick Fury apareció en escena y entonces llegó el único momento en el que Natasha recordó haberlo visto ligeramente preocupado: cuando se abrió el suelo de la nave para mostrarle la vertiginosa caída que obtendría si osaba escapar de allí. Natasha recordó haber visto aquella escena en el momento en el que se estaba produciendo. Y recordó el escalofrío que sintió recorrer su espina dorsal cuando el semidios se giró hacia la cámara, como si supiera que lo estaban grabando, y sonrió. De hecho, estaba completamente segura de ello: Loki lo sabía.

La pantalla se había quedado de nuevo en negro cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

-No sabía que ibas a venir esta noche.

Natasha se giró lentamente en el sofá, para mirar hacia la puerta. El resplandor que surgía de alguna habitación del pasillo iluminaba la figura de Clint desde atrás. Era imposible verle el rostro, sumido como estaba en la penumbra. Natasha sonrió sutilmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tenía ganas de volver a mi apartamento.

Clint entró en la habitación, acercándose al sofá. Llevaba sólo un cómodo pantalón de pijama anudado bajo el ombligo, el corto cabello revuelto y los ojos algo hinchados.

-Podría haberte esperado despierto de haberlo sabido – respondió, mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro y el pelo, intentando alejar todo rastro de sueño y despeinándose aún más.

-Está bien así, no te preocupes.

Clint ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con ojos ligeramente entornados.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó, mientras rodeaba el sofá y se sentaba en el otro extremo.

Ella le mostró el mando que tenía entre las manos.

El agente miró primero al objeto para después guiar la mirada hasta el televisor y el disco duro conectado a éste. Volvió a fijarse en su compañera.

-Fury no sabe que lo tienes, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de Natasha tardó unos segundos en aflorar de sus labios, pero terminó iluminándole la cara.

-No sé si me gusta que me conozcas tan bien.

El hombre estiró el brazo, tomó el mando de manos de ella y pulsó el botón. Al momento, una nueva imagen cobró vida en el televisor: Loki atrapado en la jaula de cristal. Natasha observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo el cuerpo de Clint se enderezaba, los músculos de su torso se endurecían a su vista, su rostro se petrificaba en una máscara carente de emociones y las manos se convertían en puños, que apretaban inconscientemente el mando. Tras unos segundos de mirar fijamente la pantalla, Clint se relajó y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-No te hagas esto, Nat – le rogó.

Su voz, ronca aún por el sueño, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de ella de arriba abajo.

-¿Que no haga qué, Clint? – le respondió a su vez, sabiendo de sobra a qué se refería él.

-Volver con lo de Loki.

Un pesado silencio se interpuso entre los dos. Natasha tomó de regreso el mando a distancia de manos de Clint con cuidado. La imagen aún seguía congelada en la gran pantalla del televisor. Tras unos incómodos segundos, Natasha alzó la mirada.

-¿Crees que ha sido la última vez que lo hayamos visto? Porque yo sé que no será así.

Clint apretó la mandíbula y asintió. Por mucho que intentara convencer a su mente de que todo aquello había pasado y que lo que había ocurrido sólo había sido obra y culpa de un dios megalómano y narcisista, no podía remediar volver a sentirse culpable de lo que sucediera en Nueva York y en la base de la organización. Se arrellanó en el sofá, apoyándose en el respaldo y cruzando los brazos ante su pecho desnudo.

\- Intento no pensar en ello porque eso me hace dormir mejor –confesó en voz baja, como si hablara sólo para sí mismo, mientras se miraba las manos. - Pero yo también pienso que, lamentablemente, volveremos a verlo.

Natasha lo imitó, reclinándose contra el sofá, con la vista puesta en la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a Fury? – La pregunta de Clint la tomó por sorpresa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No quería darle explicaciones- confesó.

Clint asintió con un único movimiento de cabeza.

-Terminará enterándose.

Ella lo imitó al punto.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero crees que me importa?

-Sé que no te importa – respondió Clint.- Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Natasha bajó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en sus manos. Cuánto daño había infringido Loki, más allá de toda la muerte y destrucción que había dejado detrás de sí, pensó con amargura. Sentía la garganta seca y con un regusto amargo que casi le impedía tragar. No sólo por ella misma, sino por Coulson. Y sobre todo, por Clint. Se deshizo de las botas, subió las piernas al sofá y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, arrebujándose contra los cojines.

Clint la miraba desde su posición, observándola atentamente, sin perder detalle de cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera, tal y como hacía siempre que estaba a su lado. Natasha le vio volver la cabeza hacia la pantalla, a la figura congelada del asgardiano en ella. Los labios masculinos se convirtieron en una dura línea mientras Clint la miraba de reojo, con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche. No había vuelto a cuestionarle qué le había hecho el semidios para provocar en ella esa clase de odio, pero Nat sabía que la pregunta no dejaba de carcomerle por dentro. En ese instante, la imagen volvió a tomar vida en el televisor, en el momento en el que Loki era liberado de su prisión por uno de los agentes sometidos. Thor apareció súbitamente en la imagen, saltando hacia su hermano y quedando confinado en el interior de la jaula de cristal. Natasha se removió inquieta en su asiento.

 

-Bastardo –masculló entre dientes.

Clint se limitó a escucharla. Sólo un movimiento casi imperceptible en su mandíbula hacía saber que, lo que veía, le mortificaba profundamente.

Cuando una de las cámaras se detuvo sobre la figura regia y estilizada de Loki, Natasha detuvo de nuevo la imagen.

-¿Por qué vuelves a pararlo? – preguntó Clint, girando la cabeza hacia Natasha una vez más.

Ella bajó la mirada hasta el mando entre sus manos. Apretó fuertemente los labios antes de levantar los ojos y clavarlos en Clint.

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir viéndolo.

-¿Por qué?

Natasha exhaló el aire que, inconscientemente, había estado reteniendo desde que supo lo que vendría a continuación. Ella ya había visto aquellas imágenes con anterioridad y sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que deseaba poder borrarlas de su mente.

-No te gustará lo que viene a continuación.

Ante sus palabras, Clint frunció el entrecejo, confuso. Entonces, súbitamente, se hizo la luz en sus ojos. Natasha vio el movimiento de su pecho detenerse, como si estuviera quedándose sin respiración. Lo que venía a continuación eran las imágenes de la muerte de Coulson. Clint cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, hundiéndola entre los hombros.

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablarle.

-Vuelve a ponerlo. Por favor.

-Clint, no.

Él estiró un brazo, esperando que ella le alcanzara el mando. Aguardó unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Natasha no iba a desprenderse de él. Clint retiró la mano, despacio.

-Nat, agradezco que quieras protegerme pero, tarde o temprano veré esas imágenes – le dijo en voz baja, casi susurrándole, pero sin mirarla.

-No ahora.

Clint levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella. Los ojos verdes de Natasha lo atraparon.

-Prefiero que sea ahora, Nat. Contigo.

La mujer arrugó los labios, apretándolos fuertemente. Asintió despacio, volvió la vista hacia la pantalla del televisor y desactivó la pausa. Loki volvió a la vida, riéndose de Thor, encarcelado en su lugar. Coulson tomó al semidios asgardiano por sorpresa, con aquella enorme arma entre las manos. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Un nanosegundo antes, Loki estaba frente al agente y, al siguiente, a su espalda, clavándole aquel horrible cetro de poder. Clint apretó los puños tan fuerte que notó los músculos de sus antebrazos endurecerse dolorosamente. Los nudillos se volvieron blancos de la tensión que ejercía. Natasha lo observó con reserva, preparada para apagar la imagen si fuese necesario. En la pantalla, Coulson cayó contra la pared que tenía a su espalda, resbalando por ella, herido mortalmente. Natasha sabía que Coulson había sido compañero de Clint mucho antes de que ella llegara a la agencia, así que podía suponer lo que en ese preciso instante estaba él sintiendo. Algo muy parecido a lo que ella misma sentía; como si dentro de su pecho, su corazón se hubiese saltado un latido.

-Clint– lo llamó con cautela.

Él no contestó, concentrado como estaba en lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Ella insistió:

-¿Clint?

El tiempo transcurrió muy despacio hasta que él giró la cabeza hacia Natasha y contestó:

-Estoy bien, Nat. No te preocupes.

Natasha abandonó el lugar que había estado ocupando en el sofá hasta ese momento y se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro. Con lentitud, Natasha lo tomó por la muñeca y ejerció una suave presión. Notó el pulso ligeramente acelerado del hombre bajo la yema de sus dedos, bombeando con fuerza, un pulso que raramente se desbocaba. Natasha lo miró de reojo, aguardando.

Se mantuvieron así, mano sobre mano, hasta que Clint se zafó el agarre de su compañera, despacio. Sin romper el contacto, deslizó la suya bajo la de la mujer hasta sostener la de Natasha.

-Bien – susurró Natasha, fijando su mirada en la curtida mano de él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la palma. Clint asintió con un escueto gesto de cabeza, con la vista clavada en el televisor.

Las imágenes continuaron sucediéndose, una tras otra. De todo lo ocurrido a partir de aquel momento, desde que Loki abandonara un devastado helitransporte, hasta que fue deportado a manos de su hermano a su lugar de origen desde la fuente de Central Park, apenas si había alguna grabación. Pero esas no las necesitaba. Natasha y la Iniciativa Vengadores, como los habían denominado en la organización, las habían vivido de primera mano, inmersos en aquel caos en el que se había visto convertido Nueva York. Cuando aparecieron las imágenes de todos llegando a las proximidades de la Fuente Bethesda, Clint se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, sosteniendo aún la mano femenina bajo la suya y acariciando el dorso con un distraído roce de su pulgar. Natasha lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. La mandíbula se había ido relajando poco a poco y los brazos ya no se mostraban tensos. Natasha lo imitó: se reclinó en el sofá, pegada a su costado.

En la imagen que transcurría en ese momento, Banner introducía el Teseracto en el contenedor que Selvig había preparado para que fuera transportado hasta Asgard. El científico se lo entregó a Thor y éste, tras aceptarlo y despedirse del resto de los Vengadores con un contenido gesto de cabeza, hizo que Loki tomara el otro extremo. Convertidos en un cegador haz de luz azul, los dos semidioses desaparecieron.

De nuevo, el símbolo de la agencia llenó la pantalla, sumiendo a la habitación en la oscuridad, rota tan sólo por la luz que procedía del pasillo. Se quedaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, adaptándose a la poca luz. El único sonido era las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos.

-¿Crees que tengan hay algo entre ellos? – preguntó Natasha casi inocentemente unos segundos después.

Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella como accionado por un resorte.

-¿Entre quienes?

Ella se apresuró a contestar:

-Thor y Loki.

Clint frunció la frente, haciendo que sus ojos se entornaran.

-¿Cuándo dices entre ellos te refieres a…? –quiso saber, enfatizando las dos palabras.

Natasha asintió con vigor.

-En efecto.

-Son hermanos, Nat

Natasha giró la cabeza y miró a Clint. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un breve momento, hasta que ella apostilló.

-Adoptivos.

-¿Y qué? Se han criado como tales – inquirió Clint, removiéndose en su asiento lo suficiente para poder mirarla de frente.

-Sí, de acuerdo, serán todo lo hermanos que quieras, pero ahí hay algo más– respondió ella, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Clint no se sintió con fuerzas para rebatirla y Natasha aprovechó aquel silencio de su compañero para añadir:

-¿Tú te has fijado en cómo se miran? O más concretamente, ¿cómo Loki mira a Thor?

Clint dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, con pesadez y negó con vehemencia.

-La verdad es que no. Y tampoco es que me apetezca demasiado – le respondió.

-Yo te lo diré: lo mira como si el mundo terminara en Thor. Y está la cuestión de lo cerca que se hablan. Yo no invadiría así el espacio personal de mi hermano de esa manera.

-No conocemos las costumbres de Asgard, Nat.

-En efecto, no las conocemos, pero te diré algo más: soy buena analizando a la gente. Leo su lenguaje corporal, cómo se mueven, incluso cómo respiran y te diré que hay mucho más que simple fraternidad. Loki tiene esa mirada cargada de reproche hacia Thor. Como cuando un amante te deja por otra persona y te sientes ninguneado, menospreciado y, básicamente, abandonado. Sólo que aquí, esa otra persona por la que Thor lo ha dejado es toda la humanidad.

Una profunda arruga apareció entre las cejas del hombre al encoger los ojos. Clint la miró, inquisitivo.

-No me pareció que los sentimientos de Thor hacia su hermano fueran por ese camino.

Natasha se encogió de hombros una vez más

-Puede que él aún no se haya dado cuenta, pero terminará haciéndolo. ¿Acaso crees que llevárselo tan rápido hacia Asgard fue sólo porque no se fiara de Loki?

La espalda de Clint se enderezó de inmediato, como si su columna vertebral se hubiese convertido en una barra de acero.

-Loki debió ser juzgado aquí, donde cometió sus crímenes. Con nuestras leyes. Y nuestras condenas – replicó entre dientes, visiblemente contrariado.

Natasha observó a su compañero. Pese a la poca luz que llegaba desde el exterior del pasillo, pudo apreciar que las facciones de Clint se habían endurecido. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, que eran pozos oscuros, imposibles de leer en aquel momento.

-Estoy absolutamente segura de que la razón principal de ello fue porque Thor tendrá allí más autoridad sobre el futuro de Loki.

Clint negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no sin ciertas reservas. Giró la mirada una vez más hacia Natasha y preguntó:

\- ¿De verdad piensas que Loki está … enamorado de Thor?

La respuesta de Natasha fue rotunda:

-Absolutamente. Si quieres puedo darte más razones de ello.

La mano alzada del hombre la detuvo de ofrecérselas. Clint se removió en el asiento, quedando frente por frente a Natasha.

-No me hacen falta, gracias. Pero dime una cosa.

Ella lo miró con la cabeza ladeada, expectante. Clint se inclinó en dirección a Natasha, hasta que su rostro quedó a solo unos pocos centímetros. Podía percibir la calidez del aliento del hombre en la mejilla y el roce de la incipiente barba.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, hablando de dos semidioses, cuando podemos estar en la cama? – preguntó con voz ronca, cerca de su oído y que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal de arriba abajo.

Natasha sonrió, elevando la comisura de los labios y mirándolo de reojo, reacia a alejarse de él.

-No me has invitado – respondió en el mismo tono bajo e íntimo que él había usado.

-Sabes que no necesitas invitación. Tienes mi llave.

Natasha cerró los ojos, despacio. El silencio se había adueñado de la habitación. El único sonido que llegaba hasta su oído era la respiración de Clint, cada vez más rápida y superficial. Aquel lugar era uno de los pocos donde se podía relajar y ser ella misma. Para la organización, ella era La Viuda Negra, experta espía. Aquí era simplemente Nat.

-¿Vienes? – preguntó Clint, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la miró por unos segundos; una mano ancha y curtida por los años de trabajo con el arco. Una mano que la había salvado en más de una ocasión. Una mano que quería que borrara todo recuerdo de Loki de su mente con sus caricias. Despacio, ella colocó la palma sobre la de él. Clint se aferró a ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Natasha.

Se levantó y Natasha lo imitó. Miró de reojo el mando olvidado sobre el sofá. El disco duro se apagaría solo después de un minuto sin actividad, pensó. Ya lo recogería al día siguiente, junto con sus botas y su cazadora. Sus opiniones sobre los sentimientos de Thor y Loki serían relegados a un lugar remoto en su mente por aquella noche. Tenía algo mucho más importante de lo que ocuparse que dos semidioses que confundían sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Apretando la mano de Clint, se acercó hasta él y le susurró en el oído.

-Sí.

 

FIN


End file.
